Traditional wallpaper is a nonwoven (paper) or woven (fabric) backing, decoratively printed for application to walls of a residence or business to impart style, atmosphere, or color into a room. It is usually sold in rolls and applied onto a wall using wallpaper paste. The wallpaper is typically hung vertically on a wall. Patterns can be printed onto the wall-paper by one of several printing methods, including surface printing, gravure printing, rotary printing, silk-screen printing and digital printing. Designers choose the printing technique based on cost as well as aesthetics.
However, the printed image or pattern of traditional wallpaper is permanent, unchanging and non-interactive. Once applied to the wall, the image of the wallpaper remains the same. In order to change the image, the wallpaper must be stripped and removed from the wall, and a new wallpaper containing a different image reapplied.
Therefore, a wallpaper is needed that enables one or more features of the image of the wallpaper to be dynamically changed.